The Twilight Sparkle Zone
by Technomaru
Summary: Submitted for your Approval... Your favorite Ponies are casted in loose retellings of four classic stories from the original series. Who knows what would happen once they open the door into... The Twilight Sparkle Zone!
1. Prologue

One very late night, on the roads of Ponyville, Lyra and her friend Bon Bon were driving these roads in their car while singing a song together:

"Well, you wake up in the mornin',

You hear the work bell ring,

And they march you to the table to see the same old thing.

Ain't no food upon the table, and no carrot up in the pantry.

But you better not complain, colt,

You get in trouble with the pony.

Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me,

Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me,

Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me,

Let the Midnight Special shine a everlovin' light on me."

However the cassette breaks. So the two look at at eachother. Bon Bon then says, "Hey I got a idea to make this ride interesting!" And so Bon Bon switches off the car's headlights and drives in the dark. Bon Bon then says, "By driving in the dark it would make the ride very scary, it's like playing "Chicken".

Lyra then says, "Hey hey hey! That's very dangerous! I know something much safer, how about we sing television theme songs and try to get the right answer, I'll go first!" And so Lyra sings,

"Doo doo, doo doo, something's wrong with that kid! Doo doo, doo doo, his head don't work it never did!"

Bon Bon then says, "Oh oh I know, it's "Kevin Spencer"! And shame on you for watching that! I'll go next." So Bon Bon then sings a song that sounds like a guitar riff. Lyra then answers, "I know that one, it's "Beavis and Butt-Hoof"! And shame on YOU for watching that!"

Then Lyra sings a familiar theme that goes, "Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo". Bon Bon then blurts out, "I know, it's "The Twilight Sparkle Zone"! That show scared me when I was a little filly, like the one where Twilight Sparkle survived doomsday and all she wanted was to read books, but then her glasses broke and so she couldn't read and she failed to realize she didn't need glasses to read." Lyra then says, "Oh you think that's scary, what about the time Twilight Sparkle was going inside the spaceship of the Kanamits only for Pinkie Pie to discover that the book "To Serve Pony" was a cookbook and pretty much we know what Twilight's fate is going to be on the Kanamit's planet." Bon Bon then says, "Well what about the time Sweetie Belle was obsessed with money until she turned into a coin purse like monster called "Kanegon?" Lyra then tells her, "Ummm Bon Bon, that wasn;t a episode of "The Twilight Sparkle Zone", it was a episode of the Japanese series "Ultra Q-tie Mark"."

After a moment of silence, Lyra just blurts out, "Hey... do you want to see something really scary?" Bon Bon then says, "Sure, show me!" Then Lyra says, "No you have to park the car first, we can't do it on the road. And so as Bon Bon tries to find a place to park Lyra then says, "Ok, this is going to be really really scary now." Bon Bon then says, "Ok I trust you, on look there's a spot!"

And so Bon Bon parks the car and then she looks at Lyra and says with a smile, "Scare me!" Lyra just smiles and asks, "Ready?" Bon Bon nods as she turns her face away.

Bon Bon then asks, "What are you doing Lyra?"

Then Lyra turns around and her face is shapeshifted into that of Discord who just shouts, "SUPRISE!"

Bon Bon then screams in terror as no one witnesses this strange sight.

Then the scene cuts to the stars where Spike the Dragon shows up in a fancy black suit with a lollipop in his mouth and speaks the narraration as the theme plays.

"_**You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension:**_

_**a dimension of sound,**_ (A Image of Fluttershy appears as she says, "Yay.")

_**a dimension of sight,**_ (Pinkie Pie's eye makes swirls)

_**a dimension of mind. **_(Twilight Sparkle's head appears with "E=MC2" on her eyes)

_**You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas.**_ (Derpy Hooves is flying around and a clock flies by)

_**You've just crossed over into the Twilight Sparkle Zone..."**_


	2. Nightmare at 20,000 feet

**The Twilight Sparkle Zone**

By Technomaru

Chapter 1: "Nightmare on 2,000 feet"

Note: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor The Twilight Zone. Yes I am a Brony.

Originally, this was meant to be a fanfic involving Ed, Edd, Eddy, and my oc Edna and the characters retelling four stories from the original series but under contract of my fanfiction career I must do at least one Pony story and this is it!

**In Loving Memory of**

**Precious, my first cat**

**1994-2002**

Today is the day Ponyville introduces a new form of transportation, the airplane. And so the Mane Six decided to use the airplane to get to Manehattan for a vacation.

Rainbow Dash then asks, "What's with this hunk o' junk anyway? I bet I can fly faster than that thing." Fluttershy is so frightened by the idea of getting on it until Pinkie Pie goes up to her and says, "Don't worry Fluttershy, Auntie Pinkie Pie will help you get through this whole ride!" And as they get on, Fluttershy then softly replies, "I'm a year older than you Pinkie Pie!"

Spike appears in a fancy black suit and speaks to the readers,

_**"Portrait of a frightened Pony: Fluttershy, a shy timid pony with a talent for caring for animals. Tonight, she's travelling all the way to her appointed destination, which, contrary to the mane six's plan, happens to be in the darkest corner of the Twilight Sparkle Zone."**_

And so the six go inside the plane and they take their seats. Fluttershy shakes nervously on her seat and then Rainbow Dash asks her, "Fluttershy you're a pegasus, why are you afraid of flying?" Fluttershy then timidly replies, "Well... umm... I've never flown this high before and being inside a airplane for the first time makes me nervous... please don't be mad at me Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie sits next to Fluttershy and says to her, "Don't worry Fluttershy, we'll make you feel safe and confortable during this whole trip. Yep me, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle... and our new friend Edna!"

Then a earth pony with a light brown coat with a beautymark under her right eye who wears glasses then says, "Hello Fluttershy! My new friends told me about you, don't you worry a bit!" Edna then pulls out a cloth and cleans up her flank which shows off her cutie mark that resembles a Sega Saturn logo.

Then the plan starts it's flight and the other ponies are trying to hold on to Fluttershy as the plane flies up into the clouds.

Pinkie then says to Fluttershy, "There, nothing to worry about, I told you that ol' Auntie Pinkie Pie would help you!" Fluttershy then frowns and says, "I thought I told you that I'm a year older than you."

Soon they are flying in the air and then Fluttershy decides to look out the window and then she sees what appears to be a shadowy figure on the wing and it appears to be dancing. Fluttershy squeaks in fear and and Pinkie Pie then asks, "What's wrong Fluttershy?" Fluttershy then says in her soft voice, "There. Is. A. Monster. On. The. Wing. Of. The. AIRPLANE!" ... and it was dancing." Pinkie then says, "Remember what I said before, just laugh your fears away, now if you excuse me i'm waiting for my snack to be delivered to my seat.

Fluttershy shivers in fear and then she is about to look out the window again and then she starts softly laughing while saying, "I'm laughing, please run away". Fluttershy looks out the window and she sees a griffon out the window, making horrifying faces at her while Fluttershy screams in intense fear.

Pinkie Pie then says, "What's wrong Fluttershy? Is Discord back?" Fluttershy then screams, "Griffon! Griffon! I'm not imagining it, she's out there! Don't look, she's not out there now. She jumps away whenever anyone might see her, except me." Pinkie Pie then says, "I take it you're under alot of stress, now I'll have the stewardess get you some coffee and see if it will do the trick!"

Fluttershy drinks her coffee and then she looks outside and she sees the griffon cooking on a grill but then she growls at Fluttershy. Fluttershy then screams again and then Pinkie Pie sees Fluttershy and says, "Please calm down Fluttershy... hey is that the smell of barbecued carrots?"

Pinkie Pie looks outside and sees the Griffon eating them and then she growls. Pinkie then says, "I knew it! "TO SERVE PONY!" IT'S A COOKBOOK!" Fluttershy then says, "Wrong episode Pinkie Pie... did you see her?" Pinkie then says, "Yeah I see her, and I'm going to do something about it!" Then Pinkie pulls out her gun and is about to open the hatch to exit the plane. Fluttershy holds on to Pinkie as she is out the window and the other Ponies start screaming in panic. Edna then says, "Why does this happen everytime I appear in other fanfics?"

Pinkie then comes face to face with the Griffon and then she says, "GILDA! I knew you were up to your old tricks, why are you scaring poor Fluttershy?" Gilda then stuffs her carrot into Pinkie's mouth and she says, "For fun! Hey what's with the gun?" Pinkie then points her gun at Gilda and pulls the trigger, firing out confetti. Gilda then says, "So what's with the gun?" Pinkie eats the carrot and says, "I wanted to bring my party cannon but it was too big to use!"

Gilda then says, "Well forget you then, I'd rather play with my new Griffon friends, Andy, Merv, and Peter! So long "Stinky Pie!" And with that, Gilda flies off but then she hits a tree and she falls into a hornet's nest and screams as the hornets go after her.

Pinkie then says, "Well that's that... oh no! I'm gonna fall out... HEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!

**(Manehattan)**

Fluttershy goes to the security and asks the officers, "Is Pinkie Pie going to be all right? I blame myself for this because I saw the Griffon on the wing." Then one of the officers says, "Not to worry miss, she's free to go. There really was a Griffon on the wing and told us everything.

And so Pinkie Pie walks back to the others with Fluttershy and then Pinkie says to her, "I told you "Auntie Pinkie Pie" will take care of that mean ol' Griffon!"

Fluttershy then says, "... no, no forget it."

As Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie trot back to their friends, Spike shows up and says to the readers,

_**"The flight of Fluttershy has ended now, a flight not only from point A to point B, but also from the fear of a really mean Griffon. Fluttershy has that fear no longer... though, for the moment, she is, as she has said, alone in this assurance. Happily, her conviction will not remain isolated too much longer, for happily, tangible manifestation is very often left as evidence of trespass, even from so intangible a quarter as the Twilight Sparkle Zone."**_


	3. Kick the Can

**The Twilight Sparkle Zone**

By Technomaru

Chapter 2: "Kick the Can"

Note: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor The Twilight Zone. Yes I am a Brony.

_**"You're traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. That's the signpost up ahead - your next stop, the Twilight Sparkle Zone!"**_

**(Sweet Apple Acres)**

A usual day goes by as Applejack and Big Macintosh go bucking for apples while Granny Smith sleeps in her favorite rocking chair. Then suddenly, Apple Bloom and her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle run by her while playing Soccer. Granny Smith then wakes up and says, "But officer I can't be arrested for indecent exposure! Not all ponies wear clothes! Huh what's all the excitement?"

Apple Bloom then says, "Sorry Granny but I was playing soccer with my friends, we didn't mean to wake you up." Granny Smith then makes a big smile and says, "Well corn sakes girl, why didn't you tell me before? Can I play?"

Then the three look at eachother nervously and Apple Bloom then spouts out, "Sorry Granny but we're worried you might hurt yourself while playing, in fact big sis one told me you have a bad hip."

Granny Smith gets up from her chair and says, "Bad hip, shad ship, I have enough sugar and vinegar to keep up with you young'uns, when I was a filly I could play better than Pepe himself!"

Scootaloo then says, "You mean Pele, and also you need to take it easy Granny Smith." And so the Cutie Mark Crusaders continue with their game as they trot away from Granny Smith.

Granny Smith then frowns and says to herself, "Horsefeathers! I can play if I can, oww darn hip, I just wish I can reclaim my youth and I can play all sorts of games with my granddaughter... or help buck for some apples... and eat something besides apple mush!"

And so a saddened Granny Smith trots around the Farm. But then she notices a present under her rocking chair and she says, "Hmmm, is it my birthday and I forgot again?" Then she looks at the present and it reads, "To Granny Smith from Princess Celestia" Then Granny opens it and she sees a can. Granny is delighted and says, "How sweet, the princess got me a can of prunes... hey wait the can is empty."

Then Granny Smith did alot of thinking in her mind and she made a conclusion:

"Princess Celestia must've heard my pleas of being young so she sent me this can to play "kick the can" with and it would turn me young, however I must use this gift to help others in my condition so that they can enjoy youth as well!"

Granny Smith then sits down and asks, "What was I going to do again?"

Spike then shows up in a fancy black suit with a lollipop in his mouth as he narrarates to the audience:

_**"Sweet Apple Acres, the home for one aged pony and her family, and a common children's game called Kick the Can. It will shortly become a refuge for a pony and her friends who know they will be sick in this world if they doesn't escape...into the Twilight Sparkle Zone."**_

Granny Smith then goes out to seek her friends, but first she pulls out a paper and tries to write a note and then she says, "Flibberdegibit! I can't write, I better find a unicorn who can help me... I know!"

So she walks up to the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they continue their soccer game and with three caramel apples she says to them, "I'll give these to you if you can do me some favors." And so the three take the caramel apples and they go with her.

Sweetie Belle uses her magic to write a note as Granny tells her to write,

"Dear Apple Strudel,

I want you to come over for a fun activity down at the Sweet Apple Acres tonight, there will be lots of fun and special suprise at the end.

-Granny Smith-"

Then Scootaloo flies the letter to the local postbox and Derpy Hooves takes the letter and flies to Apple Strudel's house, but not before crashing into a sign and saying, "Uh oh! Spagetti-os!"

Then Apple Bloom tells Granny Smith, "I thought I told you Granny! You can't join our soccer game, you have a bad hip!" Granny then makes a sneaky smile and whispers to herself, "For now at least... just wait till tonight!"

Then Granny walks to the farm of Hayseed and the gives her the offer. Hayseed then smiles and nods and goes back to work.

Then she goes to the house of Chess champion Geri Rook. Granny notices that Geri Rook is playing Chess by himself by switching seats everytime he made a move. Granny then tells her the plan for tonight and he shouts, "YIPPIE!" And he does a little dance until his hip reacts and says, "Oh my hip!" Granny then says, "Once we go through with this then our hips will be problems of the past and will be our problem in the future."

Meanwhile, Applejack then goes up to Apple Bloom and her friends as she asks, "Say Apple Bloom, have you seen Granny Smith? Apple Bloom then says, "Yes, we couldn't let her play soccer with us because of her hip so she decided to visit her friends instead." Applejack then says, "Well thank goodness, but I wonder what are her friends going to do? Play "kick the can?" And so the four get a good laugh from that.

**(Later at night, at the Sweet Apple Acres)**

Geri Rook, Hayseed, and Apple Strudel arrive at the farm and then Granny Smith shows up and says, "Great! You showed up? So is it someone's birthday today?" Geri Rook then replies, "You daft girl? You invited us over!" Granny then says, "Oh that's right!" Then she pulls out her can and she said, "This was given to me by Princess Celestia herself, I believe since most of the things she owns possess magic, this can might have the magic to make us young and if we're young then our hips will not longer cause us any pain!"

Hayseed then says, "Then I can work more efficently!"

Geri Rook then says, "No more eating mushed apples drinking prune juice!"

Apple Strudel then says, "And our families won't think we're silly because once we're young again we can be silly and have a excuse for it!"

Granny Smith then tosses the can in the air and shouts, "GAME ON!"

And so the four old ponies play kick the can during the night at Sweet Apple Acres. However one would wonder whatever happened to the other ponies at this night, we direct our attention to a new place called "Kimono's Karaoke Kingdom"

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and their new friend Edna the Earth Pony leads them to the building and says, "I told you guys this is the place, oh and here's my new friend Kimono!"

Then a Earth Pony with a Japanese lanterns cutie mark shows up, she has a light purple coat and a dark purple mane and tail. Then the pony greets them, "Konnichiwa everypony! Ready to sing your hearts out?"

Pinkie Pie pops up behind Kimono and asks excitedly with a smile, "Do I?"

Then she gets on stage and then says to the audience, "Ok, here's a number I learned from a 1983 movie..." And then Pinkie Pie sings "Nights are Forever":

"Faceless voices talking,

Smoky rings of seared lives.

Strangers telling stories,

No one really buys.

Through the neon starlight,

they just watch the men move.

Through the broken music,

Of what they have to prove.

Nights are forever,

When you have no one.

Nights are forever,

When your just trying to hang on.

Nights are forever,

When you have no one.

Nights are forever,

When your just trying to hang on."

Then the other ponies applaud and Cheerilee then comments, "Wow, I had no idea somepony knows the words to that oldie!"

Rainbow Dash then flies to the stage and she says, "I got a rockin' number... hit it!" And then she sings "Twilight Sparkle Zone" by Golden Earring:

"Help I'm steppin' into the twilight sparkle zone

The place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned

My beacon's been moved under moon and star

Where am I to go, now that I've gone too far

Help I'm steppin' into the twilight sparkle zone

The place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned

My beacon's been moved under moon and star

Where am I to go, now that I've gone too far

Soon you will come to know,

When the bullet hits the bone

Soon you will come to know, when the bullet hits the bone!"

Then the Ponies continue dancing to the song. But we go back to Sweet Apple Acres to see how the game of "Kick the can" goes,

As the four old ponies continue to play they notice something, they can move faster, they feel more energetic, and can jump higher. Then Hayseed looks at a pond and he says, "Well looky here, there's a young pony in the water... hey waitaminute... it's my reflection...it's me!"

Then Geri Rook looks at his legs and says with a gasp, "My shins... they're active again!"

Apple Strudle looks at his reflection and says, "Well there goes my beard... BUT I'M YOUNG AGAIN! Say Granny did the magic work for you? Granny? GRANNY!"

Then a young filly walks up to Apple Strudle and she appears dressed in Granny Smith's clothes. Then the filly says to him, "Now that I'm young again, should I still be called "Granny"?"

Then Hayseed and Geri trot up with Apple Strudle and Granny Smith and then Hayseed asks, "Since the magic can made us young, what should we do?" And so the four start running around the farm and having fun without fear of broken bones and fragle hips.

**(The Next Morning, at the treehouse of the Cutie Mark Crusaders)**

Granny Smith wakes up and wonders to herself, "Oh my, what a night! How did I get here?" Then she sees Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo looking right at her and Apple Bloom says, "Well we don't know who you are but we found you and your friends on the farm and you seemed exausted so we took you in until you come to."

Granny Smith then says to her, "What you talking about young'un, it's me!" Apple Bloom then says, "Just because you're dressed like Granny Smith doesn't mean you are Granny Smith." Scootaloo then asks, "Umm Apple Bloom, why is that colt over there dressed like your Uncle Strudle?"

Granny Smith then trots to the mirror and states in shock, "Oh my... I'm still young! The can did work!" Sweetie Belle then asks, "What can?" Then Granny Smith explains the whole story but the Cutie Mark Crusaders haven't bought it, until Granny Smith has a idea.

Granny Smith then says, "How about I reveal the time Apple Bloom wet the bed after we had a apple cider drinking contest, will that convince you that I am Granny Smith?" Apple Bloom turns bright red in the face after she just said that. Apple Bloom then looks at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and asks them, "Aren't you two going to laugh at me?" Sweetie Belle then replies, "Part of me wants to, but the other part is weired out BY THE FACT THAT THESE OLD FOGIES SOMEHOW BECAME YOUNG FOALIES!" Scootaloo then says, "They are telling the truth, the can is magical!" Granny Smith then asks the Cutie Mark Crusaders with big wide eyes, "Now that we old fogies became young foalies, can we play with you three?"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo then look at eachother and then they look at their soccerball...

And so the three as well as Granny Smith, Apple Strudle, Hayseed, and Geri Rook then go to the soccerfield and then Apple Bloom asks, "Since all of us are kids, we need a older pony to be our referee." Scootaloo then shows up and says, "I found one!" And then Edna the earth pony shows up and says, "Hi kids, so what did you drag me here for?" Apple Bloom then says to her, "My big sister tells me you like to play soccer so can you be our referee?"

Edna then replies, "First off I don't play Soccer I play Soccer video games... and second sure I'll referee for you." And then she blows her whistle.

So the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the "young foalies" start playing their game however to the suprise of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, their opponents prove that with young age came with better sports skills and the "young foalies" won five to nothing.

Edna then says, "Umm... the team with the pony dressed as a old lady wins! I guess..." Then Kimono shows up and says, "Konnichiwa Edna, want to play the new game I got for the Sega Saturn?" Edna replies, "You're on!" As as the two are about to trot to Edna's house, Pinkie Pie then pulls out a book with alien language on it as she shouts, "TO SERVE PONY!" IT'S A COOKBOOK!" Edna rolls her eyes and replies, "Wrong episode Pinkie Pie!"

As Granny Smith, Hayseed, and Apple Strudle cheer in victory, Apple Bloom then says, "In a way... we deserved that!" Scootaloo then says, "Now that the old... I mean young ponies sucked the fun out of Soccer, how about we take up chess?" Then Geri Rook shows up smiling while holding a chess board. Scootaloo then rolls her eyes and says, "Nevermind!"

Then the four decide to go back to the barn to have some apple cider... until they run into Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom. Applejack then says, "Apple Bloom told me about that happened, I thought she was telling stories until she mentioned that you know about the apple cider drinking contest!" Apple Bloom then spats out, "I thought we aren't supposed to talk about that anymore!"

Apple Jack then continues, "Sorry sis! But anyway this is un natural! We got to find a way to change you back to your normal ages!" Big Macintosh replies "Yup!"

Granny Smith, Hayseed, Apple Strudle, and Geri Rook thought a long time and they are horrified because of the Apple Family got their way then it's back to bad hips and eating apple mush.

Then the four surround Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom and they started shouting angerly, "Rabble rabble rabble rabble" Geri Rook then says, "I don't want to go back to being a silly old coot who plays chess, I wanna be a silly young colt who plays chess!" Granny Smith then says, "Yeah, and think of the money you'll save from not getting me a new hip and pills that keep me from screaming at night."

Applejack then sighs in resignition and says, "Fine, however I got to ask if Princess Celestia knows something about this..."

And so Applejack gets her letter written,

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Granny Smith and her friends changed into young ponies, she claimed the magic can belonged to you... are you trolling us again?_

_Your student's friend_

_Applejack_

_p.s. is there a way to reverse the spell?"_

**(Canterlot)**

Princess Celestia starts giggling as the reads the letter, Princess Luna shows up and asks her, "Sister, did you pull a prank on one of your faithful student's friends?" Princess Celestia covers her mouth with her hoof as she replies, "Maybe..."

**(Sweet Apple Acres)**

Applejack then realizes something horrifying and then she dashes to the barn where Apple Bloom and Granny Smith are having a tea party and asks Granny Smith, "WHERE IS THAT CAN? Oh my, what if someone plays with it and is unaware of it's magic?"

**(Elsewhere)**

Pinkie Pie is just skipping in the fields until she finds a seemingly empty can and then she says to herself, "Ooooh a can! Looks good enough to play "kick the can" with, oh boy oh boy is it going to be fun!"

**(two hours later at the Sugarcube Corner)**

Mr. and Mrs. Cake are extremely confused by what they are seeing. Mr. Cake then says, "That is the strangest thing that I've ever seen, it has to be her because she has the same mane, the same coat, and the fact that she skips instead of trots so it has to be her! And I bet this can has something to do with it."

They are looking at Pinkie Pie who is transformed into a diaper clad infant as she is playing tug of war against Pumpkin Cake over a rubber chicken while Pound Cake watches.

Mrs. Cake then says, "First thing tomorrow, we are going to contact Princess Celestia and ask her if this is her way of trolling us, and if she can reverse this!" Then they noticed a strong odor in the air and Mrs. Cake says in a sweet tone of voice, "Someone's being a "Stinkie Pie!" As Mrs. Cake changes Pinkie Pie's diaper, Mr. Cake replies, "At least this baby doesn't fly away nor teleport away. But then Mrs. Cake just noticed she put a diaper on Mr. Cake's head while Pinkie Pie giggles and skips away.

Spike shows up in his fancy black suit as he munches on a slice of pie and closes the chapter with a narraration,

_**"Sweet Apple Acres, a hangout for ancient ponies who have reclaimed the fragile magic of youth as a result of playing kick the can. If there is one thing we should learn about this story is that Princess Celestia is indeed trolling other ponies with magical items like the can. Now those who have kicked the can and became young, have a place within... The Twilight Sparkle Zone."**_

Twilight Sparkle suddenly shows up in a fancy black suit with a lollipop in her mouth and asks Spike, "Hey Spike, the fanfic is named after me and the show, so when do I do something important?" Spike then says, "Ummm, uhhh... Look out Twilight! It's a kanamit!" Twilight is spooked by that but she notices Spike vanished and then she becomes so frustrated she vanishes as well.


	4. Tower of Terror

**The Twilight Sparkle Zone**

**By Technomaru**

**Special Chapter: "Tower of Terror"**

**Note: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor The Twilight Zone. Yes I am a Brony.**

**Originally I wasn't going to do this short story but I remembered the ride and to see what would happen if the ponies were to go on it. Plus my close friend loves theme parks and it might take a break from the weird stuff from the last two and a half chapters, then I will resume to doing the last two stories based on episodes of the show.**

**Oh and caractures of me and my best friends as ponies do appear, try to find us!**

**Trivia: The Tower of Terror ride at Tokyo DisneySea does not have a Twilight Zone theme.**

_**"You are about to enter another dimension. A dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land of imagination. Next stop, the Twilight Zone!"**_

**(Dizzyland)**

The Mane Six and their friends have made it to Equestria's theme park "Dizzyland" and make up plans on which of the group would go where.

Twilight Sparkle says to her friends, "Me and Pipsqueak will go on "Pirates of the Mare-ibbean"." Pipsqueak shows up in his pirate costume and says to Twilight, "Thank you so much Twilight Sparkle!"

Rarity then states, "Me and Applejack are going to "The Dizzy Princess meet and greet" with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, and Derpy and her daughter are going with us." Derpy flies up and asks, "Will Princess Muffin be there"? Rarity and Applejack then roll their eyes.

Edna then trots to her friends and says, "Hi guys, me and Kimono are going to "Innoventions" in Futureland, so Pinkie Pie, what are you going to do?"

Pinkie Pie then pulls out a cookbook and shouts, "TO SERVE PONY! IT'S A COOKBOOK!" Edna then rolls her eyes and replies, "Wrong episode Pinkie, anyway what are you going to do?"

Pinkie then looks innocent and replies, "Oh I'm going on a ride with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

And so the group departs Fluttershy asks in her usual meek voice, "So um... what ride are we going on?" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie then make smiles at eachother, smiles of pure mischief.

Rainbow Dash then goes up to Fluttershy and says to her, "That one!" And she points to a giant Hotel with the words "Hollywood Tower Hotel" and it looks like lightning struck the sign. Fluttershy's pupils turn small and she shrieks in fear.

Spike shows up in a fancy black suit and holds a balloon in one hand that has mouse ears on it as he delivers his narraraton:

_**"Submitted for your approval, we have one Fluttershy, about to enter a ride that writes a new definition of the word "Terror" in the dictionary. Now we know that Fluttershy has reached the height requirement to enter... The Twilight Sparkle Zone... Tower of Terror!"**_

Fluttershy then shakes her head and says, "No no no no! I don't want to go on that! Look! Even that Earth Pony has the same idea.

Then the three see a Earth Pony named "Technomaru" yelling, "No, no, I don't wanna go on that ride!" Then a Unicorn named "Crossover Princess" then says, "But you like the show, and also we got to help you get over your fear of drops on rides!" Then "Schreibabysidon" the Pegasus says to him, "Yeah so we got you help you overcome it, even if it means dragging you on it." Technomaru then says, "You can't make me!" Then he runs off. Crossover Princess then uses her unicorn magic to make him levitate towards her as he screams, "No, noooooooo!"

Pinkie Pie then goes to Fluttershy and says, "Pretend you didn't see that, how about if we go on that ride, then we agree to go on that one ride we like so much, agreed?" Fluttershy makes a small smile and says, "Agreed" And then Pinkie Pie pulls out a contract and then she says, "Sign here and the "Pinkie Promise" is signed and sealed!" And so Fluttershy signs it.

Then Rainbow Dash says to the two, "C'mon guys, the line's going to get longer if we just stand around!" Then Rainbow Dash flies to the "Hollywood Tower Hotel" and Pinkie pushes a frightened Fluttershy to it as well.

When they entered the "Hollywood Tower Hotel" they noticed the sign with the Hotel's name glowing and it reads "The Twilight Sparkle Zone: Tower of Terror" Rainbow Dash then asks Pinkie Pie, "I wonder why did they name the ride after Twilight Sparkle?" Pinkie Pie just shrugged. Then they notice the waiting room has items from other episodes of "The Twilight Sparkle Zone" such as Twilight Sparkle's broken glasses from "Time Enough at Last" and a Ms. Smartypants doll from "Living Doll".

Then the three enter the Library and they noticed the books have episode titles from "The Twilight Sparkle Zone" but then all of a sudden, lighting strikes, causing the lights go off and the doors suddenly shut by themselves.

Then the television in the Library turns on and they view strange images and Spike the dragon starts narrating:

_**"You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into . . . The Twilight Sparkle Zone."**_

_**"Hollywood, 1939. Amidst the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie talent at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right. A beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that."**_

_(Then they see a shot of the exterior of the hotel and then an interior shot of the elevator. Lightning hits the elevator shaft and the Twilight Sparkle Zone music starts playing. The elevator crashes to the ground and the monologue resumes . . . )_

_**"The time is now, on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on The Twilight Sparkle Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is a maintenance service elevator, still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because in tonight's episode you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to . . . The Twilight Sparkle Zone."**_

The T.V. goes blank and the lights brighten. Fluttershy whimpers in fear after seeing it she tries to fly away but then Pinkie Pie says, "Oh c'mon! You "pinkie promised", remember?"

The doors open and the pony in the bellhop outfit beckons Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy to exit into the boiler room.

In the boiler room they notices the loading bay where the elevators prepare for the ride. The earth pony, the pegasus, and the unicorn they saw earlier board on as well and the earth pony still looks very nervous.

And so the three board on the elevator and as the doors closed, they hear Spike's voice speak:

_**"You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of The Twilight Sparkle Zone."**_

Then the elevator rises while Fluttershy closes her eyes whimpering and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are excited. When it reached the next stop, the doors open and a bright light flashes, they see a long hotel corridor with a window at the other end. Just then, lightning flashes and the specters of those unlucky guests begin to appear. They motion for them to follow the specters, but suddenly the lightning strikes again and they vanish. Slowly the whole hallway disappears; everything but the window at the other end. All Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy can see are stars, blackness and the lone window staring back. Suddenly, the window begins to move. It mutates into the window from the opening of The Twilight Sparkle Zone, and then shatters. As the imagery ends the doors close and Spike narrarates again:

_**"One stormy night long ago, five people stepped in the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again and this time, it's opening for you." **_

The elevator stops at the hallway as the doors open and it moves forward into another dimension. Ghostly images of those departed hotel guests surround the car. A giant eyeball stares at the three while Fluttershy scream. The elevator continues on as a cluster of lights beckon the car into the darkness. They once again hear Spike's voice speak:

_**"You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination . . . in the Tower of Terror."**_

Then Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy notice the elevator stopped on the top and they see the whole view entire park, but then the elevator drops only to stop for a bit and then it goes back up and then it makes one long drop to the bottom.

Fluttershy cries as tears fall from her eyes like a waterfall, while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie scream in delight and cheer along as they drop really fast into the bottom, until the elevator slowly lands on the bottom and they hear Spike's voice for the last time speak:

_**"A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook: the next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you may find yourself a permanent resident . . . of The Twilight Zone." **_

Fluttershy then continues to shiver and weep until she sees Technomaru the earth pony, Crossover Princess the unicorn and Schreibabysidon the Pegasus outside and Crossover Princess then says to Technomaru, "See? Was it that bad?" Technomaru just smiles and says, "I guess you're right princess, now how about we go on "Phantom Manor" next?" Then Crossover Princess and Schreibabysidon then both nod and smile. This made Fluttershy cheer up a bit.

Pinkie Pie then says, "Well you did your part of the "pinkie promise" so I'll do mine!" Rainbow Dash then asks, "So Pinkie, what ride did you and Fluttershy want to go on?' Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie then make smiles of mischief and Rainbow Dash then seems a tad nervous...

**(It's a Small World)**

As Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy smile and sing along to the song, it slowly drives Rainbow Dash crazy as she shouts, "Make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!"

But Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy just sing along:

_**"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears,**_

_**its a world of hopes, its a world of fears,**_

_**there's so much that we share,**_

_**that its time we're aware,**_

_**its a small world after all!**_

_**Its a small world after all**_

_**its a small world after all**_

_**its a small world after all**_

_**its a small, small world!"**_

Even to the point where Pinkie Pie jumps out the boat and join in the choir of animatronic ponies.

Rainbow Dash then continues to sweat in fear but it got even worse as the boat stops moving, then she hears the announcement:

"We apologize for the delay but until we can get the problem taken care of, the delay will last a hour and a half"

Then Rainbow Dash screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Twilight Sparkle Zone theme plays as Spike appears on the boat behind theirs, ending the chapter with a monologue:

_**"Here we see Rainbow Dash, trapped in a void of pure annoyance for a hour and a half. But in Fluttershy's mind, she thinks that Rainbow Dash can dish it out but she can't take it. That and Fluttershy is happy that she has survived her visit to... The Twilight Sparkle Zone... Tower of Terror!**_

_**Hey wait, if I'm an invisible narrator then that means I can skip lines and get on "Daring-Do and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye" easily, C'ya!"**_


	5. A World of Her Own

**The Twilight Sparkle Zone**

**By Fyre Flye**

**Chapter 3: "A World of her own"**

**Note: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor The Twilight Zone. Yes I am a Brony.**

**Also the REAL Lauren Faust has nothing to do with this fanfic, plus it's common fact that she never reads fanfics and we pray she never reads "Cupcakes".**

**Sorry for the long long wait, it's just that I have been distracted by many things like work and my new Playstation 3.**

**During the time of my break, me and CrossoverPrincess ACTUALLY did go on "The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror", it's a example of "Hilarous in Hindsight". Yeah I was scared but still a Pinkie Promise is a Pinkie Promise. In fact the deal is if she watches the episode "A World of his Own", I would go on the ride.**

**I give special thanks to CrossoverPrincess for getting me to go on that ride and do this fanfic, and I also thank my cat Jack for watching episodes of the show with me.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for many Twilight Zone episodes, be warned while reading this.**

_**"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Sparkle Zone." **_

The setting is a lovely cottage in Ponyville and Spike in a fancy black suit and lollipop in his mouth shows up and narrates for the readers,

_**"This is the home of Fyre Flye, one of Equestria's most noted fanfic writers. She is currently writing a new chapter of this very story but she is having writer's block. This case of writer's block is guaranteed to catapult her to a one way trip... into the Twilight Sparkle Zone."**_

Fyre Flye is writing the new chapter of this very story but she has no idea what episode of "The Twilight Zone" she can retell but with the ponies in it. She checks her episode guide, various websites, even issues of "The Twilight Zone" comics.

Then she thinks to herself, "How about I imagine everypony in various twist endings of the series... hmmm... well there's Rarity, what if "Eye of the Beholder" happened to her?"

((Rarity has her head completely wrapped up in bandages after yet another plastic surgery so he can look like other Ponies. But as the doctors and nurses remove the bandages, she looks into a mirror and screams as she sees herself as her usual beautiful pony self... while everpony around her is a human. Dr. Lyra then says to her, "We're sorry Ms. Rarity but we tried everything we could."

Distraught by the failure of the procedure, Rarity runs through the hospital as the faces of everypony she runs into, the norm in this society, are human. Flat-screen television screens throughout the hospital project an image of a human Princess Celestia giving a speech calling for greater conformity.

Rarity then bumps into Spike who is still a dragon as he hugs her and says, "Not to worry Rarity, I know a village where we can be with our own kind, your "ugliness won't trouble the state, just keep in mind that "beauty is in the eye of the beholder".))

Fyre Flye then responds, "Nah, too mean to Rarity... I know! Have Twilight Sparkle survive a H-bomb and try to read in a post apocalyptic world!".

((Twilight Sparkle emerges from a bank vault to find the bank demolished and everyone in it dead. Leaving the bank, she sees that Ponyville has also been destroyed, and realizes that a this is what would happen if they freed Discord, but that her being in the vault has saved her.

Twilight thinks to herself, ""It's was Discord... You Maniac! You blew it up! Ah, darn you! Gosh darn you all to Tartarus!"

Twilight then sees the ruins of the public library in the distance. Investigating, she finds that the books are still intact and readable.

Twilight contentedly sorts the books he looks forward to reading for years to come as she shouts, "Books! Books! All the books I can read! All the books I can ever want! The collected works of Starswirl the bearded... the collected works of Everlasting Imagination! The collected works of Technomaru! And the best thing is I have all the time in the world, time enough at last!"

Just as she bends down to pick up the first book, she stumbles, and her glasses fall off and shatter. In shock, she picks up the broken remains of the glasses and says, "That's not fair. That's not fair at all. There was time now. There was all the time I needed...! That's not fair!"

Spike appears behind her and says to Twilight, "Twilight, you don't even wear glasses!"))

Fyre Flye rubs her chin with her hoof and then says to herself, "I got it, what if...just what if "The Monsters are due on Ponyville?"

((As Rarity is working on her latest dress, the power goes off, then she scoffs at it as she uses her magic to light candles and continue making her dress. At the same time Twilight Sparkle is reading a book but then the power goes off and then she uses her magic to light a candle and continues to read. As Pinkie is baking a cake, the power goes off but she scoffs it off and adds more logs to the oven to continue backing.

Meanwhile Fluttershy's power goes off and she runs away as she is afraid of the dark, she bumps into Applejack and says to her, "Oh sugar cube, why don't you just go to my farm with the other ponies until we figure out what happened here and wait till morning." Fluttershy then responds, "Why thank you Fluttershy, at least now I won't be scared of the dark."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hills, is a flying saucer. One alien then shouts in anger, "Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! Years of planing to get the Ponies to attack one another while we conquer the world is ruined!" Another alien then asks the first one, "How were we going to take over the world by shutting off the electricity of magical ponies anyway?"))

Fyre Flye then thinks, "I know what would be scary... what if Pinkie Pie became a "monster"?

((In a world where Ponyville is isolated from the world, Pinkie Pie makes the other Ponies of Ponyville smile and have fun... or else they will be wished into the cornfield.

After Twilight Sparkle spends hours dancing with the other Ponies, she snaps and says, "I have had it! Day after day after day after day it's a non-stop party, and it needs to stop at some point!" Pinkie Pie materializes in front of Twlight and she says to her, "You have been a bad pony and I'm gonna wish you into the cornfield!" And with that, Twilight vanishes and Fluttershy then comments with a forced smile on her face, "That was a good thing you did Pinkie Pie, a really really good thing!"

Meanwhile at the Apple Family Farm back in reality, Apple Bloom notices Twilight Sparkle falling from the sky and she lands on a pile of corn. Applejack then says to Twilight Sparkle, "Let me guess, you made Pinkie Pie really angry. I tell you, this is the 4th time this has happen this week." Twilight is confused by what was going on.))

Fyre Flye then hears a knock on the door and when she opens it, she sees Pinkie Pie with a book and shouts, "TO SERVE PONY! IT'S A COOKBOOK!" Fyre Flye then screams, "PLEASE DON'T WISH ME INTO THE CORNFIELD! AAAAHHHH! Then she slams the door and rejects the idea of such a story, she gets a idea as she states, "How about I have Rarity's sister in one of these stories?"

((Sweetie Belle is running to Zecora's hut and she says to her, "Zecora! You got to help me! I found a strange urn in the forest and I thought it had coins in it but then it wrapped me in a magical cocoon and it and this is what I became!" Sweetie Bell appears as a monster pony with a brown colored coat, a clam-shaped 'purse' head with zippered mouth, and a counter on her chest that shows how much coins are in her stomach. Sweetie Belle then continues, "And the worst part is if I don't continue to eat coins, I get weaker and weaker, please help me!"

Zecora looks at her and speaks in her usual style:

"Sweetie Belle it seems you are a victim of greed,

Now coins are what you must feed,

that urn has caused a disaster,

You have became Kanegon, the coin purse monster!"

Sweetie Belle runs around frantically as she shouts, "Oh no! What will happen to me, what if I ran out of coins, how will I earn a cutie mark?" Zecora continues:

"Do not panic child for I have a way,

To make this curse go away,

If you meet the pony you admire,

You will return to normal for I am not a liar!"

She runs off and thinks of a pony she admires and she suddenly finds herself at Dizzyland during after hours. Sweetie Belle then asks herself, "When am I gonna be tall enough to go on "The Twilight Sparkle Zone Tower of Terror"?" Then suddenly, she sees Rarity and with a worried look on her face, Rarity says to Sweetie Belle, "Oh Sweetie Belle, I was so worried about you, please come home and I shall see to it you shall return back to your normal self." Sweetie Belle's eyes widen as she says. "You mean you were worried about me, even though I'm a hideous coin eating monster?" Rarity nods and hugs her and in a golden flash, Sweetie Belle changes back into her normal pony self.

Rarity then says to Sweetie Belle, "Now that you're back to your normal self, let's go back home." Sweetie Belle then realizes something and with a look of horror she says, "Oh no! I left the urn with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo!"

And so the two ran to the tree house as fast as they can and to their horror they see Apple Bloom and Scootaloo as Kanegons. Scootaloo then says to Apple Bloom, "At least no one will call me a "chicken" anymore, can you pass me a quarter please?" Apple Bloom passes Scootaloo a quarter while she eats a couple of dimes.

Rarity faints and Sweetie Belle then comments, "Saw this coming!"))

Fyre Flye then states, "Oh no wait, that's not "Twilight Zone", that was the Japanese equivalent "Ultra Q-tie mark" as well as it's sequels, "Ultra Q-tie mark: Dark Fantasy" and "Neo Ultra Q-tie mark". Well it's better than being inspired by "The Outer Limits", "The Darkroom", "Tales from the Darkside", "Amazing Stories", and especially "Freddy's Night-mares"."

Then Fyre Flye hears a knock on the door and she sees Derpy Hooves with some mail and she says to her, "Hello Fyre Flye! what'cha doing?" Fyre Flye then replies, "Well I am cooking up a chapter for my homage to the greatest anthology series ever!" Derpy then adds, "I hope it's not "Freddy's Night-mares", me and Dinkie find that show way to scary!"

Fyre Flye then replies, "Oh no no no, it's "Twilight Zone" and I even have the same dictation machine used by Gregory West from the episode, "A world of his own"."

Derpy then looks at the machine and then she says to Fyre Flye, "I might be Derpy but I'm not THAT Derpy. And with that, she flies down the hallway.

Fyre Flye then says, "Oh a non-believer huh? I'll show her!" And with that she speaks into the machine and describes, "A giant red eyed elephant is standing in my hallway and won't let Derpy pass."

Derpy is about to fly to the door but then she sees a elephant standing in front of her, Derpy then smiles and says to the elephant, "Hello Mr. Elephant! Got any peanuts?"

Fyre Flye then comments, "Nuts, she's can't be scared that easily!" And with that she tosses the tape recording into the fireplace and the elephant vanishes into thin air. Hey where did Mr. Elephant go?"

Derpy flies around in confusion and accidentally crashes into a safe, dropping a envelope into the fireplace, Derpy then notices the envelope reads "Derpy Hooves". Flyre Flye looks at Derpy in horror. Derpy fades away as she says, "Uh oh! Spagetti-os!"

Fyre Flye then frantically pulls out her recorder and tries to re-describe Derpy Hooves, but then she thinks, "Hmmm, Hasbro wants me to change her name to "Ditzy Doo"... FUDGE 'EM!"

Then she starte re-describing Derpy Hooves,

"Her name is Derpy Hooves. She is a gray Pegasus with a bubbles cutie mark, she has a light yellow colored mane and tail, she is mostly recognized by her yellow eyes that are in a crosseyed "derpy" expression. And she has a silly yet lovable personallity and loves muffins."

As Fyre Flye cuts the tape recording with Derpy's descriptions and places it in a envelope with Derpy Hoove's name written on it and then from out of nowhere, Derpy Hooves materializes out of thin air and she says, "Hi again!" Fyre Flye then says, "Derpy, this has been the 13th time you've accidentally got your envelope burned, I don't even know how it got set on fire... underwater!"

Derpy Hooves then says, "I'll try to be careful next time Fyre Flye!" Then Derpy Hooves flies away while Fyre Flye goes back to writing the new chapter of this story.

Spike then appears next to the recording machine and then speaks his monologue to the readers,

_**"We hope you enjoyed tonight's story on The Twilight Sparkle Zone. At the same time, we want you to realize that it was, of course, purely fictional. In real life, such ridiculous nonsense could never—"**_

Then Fyre Flye goes to the safe and actually says to Spike, "Spike! You shouldn't say those things!"

Spike then realizes he can be seen and nervously asks, _**"You...you... you can see me?"**_

Fyre Flye then pulls out a envelope with the name "Spike Serling" on it and says to him, "Yeah I see you! See this!" Then she throws the envelope in fireplace as she continues, "How's that for ridiculous nonsense?"

Spike then says to the readers as he vanishes, _**"Well that's the way it goes."**_

Then Edna and Kimono show up at the house and Edna asks Fyre Flye, "Umm Miss Fyre Flye, can you create a new friend for us the same way you created us?"

Fyre Flye then smiles and nods as she speaks into her recorder,

"Her name is Minty. She is a mint green Earth Pony with a cutie mark that looks like three green and pink mints, she has a mane and tail colored with many shades of pink, she has pink eyes. Umm... her personallity? Minty loves crazy, silly, upside-down days. She's always coming up with new jokes to tell and fun things to do. With MINTY every day is a dizzy delight!"

As Fyre Flye cuts the tape recording with Minty's descriptions and places it in a envelope with Minty's name written on it and then from out of nowhere, Minty materializes out of thin air and she says, "Hiya everypony!"

Edna and Kimono are happy to have a new friend and then Kimono says to her friends, "Let's all go to my Karaoke place and sing our hearts out!"

As the three trot away, Edna then says, "Thank you Fyre Flye!"

Fyre Flye then smiles at a job well done and she continues writing the new chapter, the new narrarator Twilight Sparkle shows up in a fancy black suit and ends the chapter with a closing statement:

_**"Leaving Ms. Fyre Flye, still shy, quiet, very happy... and apparently in complete control of the Twilight Sparkle Zone."**_

**Next Chapter: "Six Ponies in Search of an Exit" the final story of this series.**


End file.
